User blog:Cfp3157/La La Land Review: A Musical Ode Filled to the Brim with Heart
It's not too often that a piece of film like this comes around. Equal parts hopeful and cynical, filled to the brim with emotion and heart, La La Land is a triumphant sophomore effort for writer-director Damien Chazelle. Starring an electrical pair of leads in Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone, this musical will leave viewers both dancing for joy and contemplating the very fiber of their dreams. The Cast This is very much a story sold by its two leads, Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone. Gosling plays the eccentric but passionate jazz pianist Sebastian, who's driven not by a desire to be beloved but to respect himself as an artist. Meanwhile, Stone plays a similar yet separate character in Mia, an aspiring actress who's fallen in love with the glory and respect that the cinemas have to offer. Both share some astounding chemistry with each other, with their singing vocals working wonders when paired together, best shown in "Starry Night". In a supporting cast, it's surprisingly John Legend who stands out as Sebastian's bandmate "Keith", while J. K. Simmons, Finn Wintrock, and Rosemarie DeWitt all have memorable cameos. Emma pours her heart and soul into Mia, infusing her with intense passion and delivering tenfold what was expected. Whatever trials Chazelle throws her way, Stone defiantly stands back up and gives everything she can give into this tragic but beautiful character. Look no further than the number "Audition (Fools Who Dream)", where Emma reduces every person that has dared to dream to tears, or "Start A Fire", where she conveys so much with little more than glances. Equally charming but not as demanding is Gosling, who's Sebastian feels very much like a comfortable glove for the actor. Gosling does take his moments to stretch his part, particularly in "City of Stars" and his interaction with J. K. Simmons early in the film. Oftentimes, in Sebastian's most off-putting moments, Gosling manages to bring out the charm needed to get viewers to fall for him. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Script Chazelle crafts a thoroughly romantic and powerful story for Sebastian and Mia to go through, but the strength for him as a writer remains in the second half. Initially, Chazelle feels very familiar to previous stories he's clearly been inspired by, although it never feels like immediate homage or unoriginal. It's well-formulated, but it still is a formula beginning. The relationship he builds the foundation for in the first half soars in the second act, where his skills are fully shown. As both Sebastian and Mia's careers begin to develop, the two are relentlessly challenged as both individuals and as a couple. What was a fun, colorful musical turns into an intense and excellently delivered character study for both the characters and the city of Hollywood itself. The interactions between Sebastian and Mia are all organic and original, fused with humor and heartbreak in equal measures. Perhaps if viewers had a chance to see more of the relationship between the two before their careers challenge their love they'd be able to emphasize with them more. Score: 4 out of 5 The Direction There is a very clear line between when Damien Chazelle the director and Damien Chazelle the writer take precedent. In the first act, Chazelle infuses the screen with absolute electricity, filling his audience with boundless joy and emotion. The opening number "Another Day of Sun" alone is worthy of citation, but it also happens to feature breathtaking shots of the beautiful city. From the bright lights of Sunset Boulevard to the dirty but charming jazz clubs and movie theaters, Chazelle lets his camera do the speaking for him. Once the second act begin, Chazelle's hand becomes much steadier and calmer. He gives his story that has been developed the ability to evolve, resulting in a more meaningful if less energetic second half. The cinematography remains excellent, as does Justin Herwitz score, but it simply takes a quieter route. On to the soundtrack; it's absolutely phenomenal. "Another Day of Sun" opens the film, perfectly setting the stage for this tale of hope and hopeless. "City of Stars" is an ode to love itself, perfectly drawing viewers into the journey Sebastian and Mia will take. The standout number is "Audition (The Fools Who Dream)", where Mia emotionally destroys everything in her unique, defiant way. Score: 4.5 out of 5 Final Verdict La La Land is a lot of things; it's passionate, excellently acted, and assembled to no fault. Chazelle paves forward his path as a filmmaker in a defiant, heartfelt portrayal of a city that takes what it wants and leaves nothing behind. It's brutally honest, but it's also a very realistic tale of love versus hope, and how one sometimes needs to realize that they must choose between the two. However, at its heart, La La Land is a pure tale of love and cinematic joy to be embraced by everyone who was and is a dreamer, foolish as we may seem. Final Score: 87% Deserved Nominations: *Best Picture *Best Director for Damiein Chazelle (in a weaker year) *Best Actor for Ryan Gosling (in a weaker year) *Best Actress for Emma Stone *Best Cinematography *Best Original Score *Best Editing *Best Song From/Used in a Film for "Audition (Fools Who Dream)" *Best Song From/Used in a Film for "Another Day of Sun" Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2016 Reviews